How many Captains Does It Take To Change A
by Ritorion
Summary: ...Light bulb? This was a random story I wrote when I was really bored. Laurence/Roland, Granby and Rankin are in here too. Temeraire


**How many Dragon Captains does it take to change a light bulb?**

**-x-**

**Hope you enjoy the story! XD (disclaimer's on my profile)**

**Let us commence!**

**-x-**

Captain William Laurence stared at the dinning hall at the Dover Convert. It was…a complete mess. According to Granby, Iskierka had gone on a small rampage after she had been disallowed to pillage and burn ships. And now, the task of cleaning fell on Laurence, Granby, and (unfortunately) Rankin, who got pulled in because he just happened to be standing by the dinning room's door at the time that Jane Roland and Laurence had found the mess. Granby had apologized profusely to Roland, Rankin, and Laurence for the damage and stated that he would pay the repairs. Rankin said that was nonsense because he (granby) was going to be cleaning it up himself. Roland had agreed to the idea, but added to it that Rankin was going to help him due to the way he had hinted at it had been his fault in the first place. Laurence, feeling it was his duty to help his former lieutenant clean up the mess. Laurence Sighed. "Laurence, I'm terribly sorry again for dragging you into this." Granby said, wringing his hands. "Zip it, jerk." Rankin growled, "you first," he added, pointing at the door. Granby's eyebrows furrowed, he brushed a bit of hair from his eyes and walked through the door to the disembowelled room. "Well, on the up side," Laurence sated when he was I n the room, "Iskierka didn't set it ablaze." "I…Suppose." Granby said unsurely as he grabbed a piece of wood witting on the ground next to him and laid it on Rankin's already started pile. "Hey! Wait just a minute! Put that wood on your own pile!" Rankin cried, from his position on the wall next to the door. Granby sighed, picked his piece of wood up again and set it on a new pile on the other side of the door. Laurence, meanwhile, was on the other side of the room, picking wood up on that side.

**-x-**

**Two Hours Later**

**-x-**

The three captains had managed to finish picking wood up by noon (they had started roughly at ten a.m.). As Laurence picked up a broom to begin sweeping, he and Granby head a moan from the other side of the room. "Oh my god, I'm starving." Rankin exclaimed, sighing and looking dejected. Laurence and Granby exchanged a look, they had never expected Rankin to admit he was hungry. "I suppose we should stop for lunch." Laurence agreed and Granby nodded.

**-x-**

**Thirty Minutes Later**

**-x-**

After Lunch/Dinner/What-ev, the captains walked back to the rather-decapitated-but-not-as-much-so-anymore dining room. Laurence picked up the broom again and began sweeping the smaller chunks of wood and else what that was covering the floor. "Granby!" Rankin's sharp call echoed across the empty room, "Get me that light bulb!" "Huh? What light bulb?" Granby asked, walking towards Rankin. CRUNCH. It was silent, Laurence and Rankin were staring at Granby, who was stopped mid-stride. "That light bulb." Rankin said, snorting. "All right, had me that light bulb over there then." Rankin said, pointing from the ladder to a bulb a few feet away. Granby walked over and picked it up. He walked back to the ladder and lifted the bulb up for ranking to pick up. As soon as he felt Rankin's hands brush the bulb, Granby let go…and the light went crashing to the ground. "GRANBY!!" Rankin Shouted. 'Why in heaven's name did Rankin leave the bulbs strewn all over the place?'Laurence questioned himself.

**-x-**

**Meanwhile**

**-x-**

Laurence continued to sweep the floor as Rankin told Granby to grab the other bulb. "Laurence." A voice called from the door. Laurence looked towards it, resting his hands on the broom. "Ah, Jane…what brings you here? He asked as he walked towards her. "Mmm, just wanted to see how you three were coming along." Jane replied, smiling. "Is that all?" Laurence asked a bit disappointed. "Ohhh, dear, don't worry, I came to see you too." Jane said, kissing him lightly. "But you might want to go back to your work, I think I heard another crash."

**-x-**

**With Rankin and Granby**

**-x-**

"Dammit Granby! Can't you do anything right?!" Rankin shouted. "Pardon, but you dropped the last one." Granby replied. Granby picked up another bulb, seeing it safely turned over into Rankin's hands, he turned to grab a broom, believing his light bulb job was done. He was waving to Laurence who was coming back in from the out side where he head a crash from behind him and slowly turned back around. Rankin had dropped the light…again. Laurence and Granby sighed simultaneously and Granby turned, grabbed a light bulb and began once again to walk towards Ranking…and he fell, tripping on a banana peel that Rankin had left lying around after lunch. Laurence winced as Granby thudded to the floor, the light bulb, once again, crashing to the floor. Laurence sighed, "All right, give me the damn light bulb and I'll put it in." Granby picked up a light and handed it to Laurence as Rankin climbed off the ladder, grumbling and glaring. Laurence quickly climbed the ladder and blandly screwed the light bulb in. Granby and Rankin sighed. The three Captains walked out of the dinning hall and went their separate ways, Laurence to look for Jane Roland, Rankin to go sit in a dark corner and cultivate mushrooms and Granby off to speak sternly to Iskierka. As they walked off, they heard a distinct shout from somewhere in the convert, "Run!! It's Stalker-rin!!", and then a crash from the dining hall.

**-x-**

This was fun to write, especially with the Temeraire characters! X D

Granby and Rankin kinda stole the spotlight but, oh well. I came up with the idea while watching the Dancing With The Stars TV Show the other night. Don't ask why I was watching that, please. -/.\-;;

About the 'Stalker-rin' thing, don't ask about that either, it's a small inside joke between my friends.

-x-


End file.
